my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series)
Storyline To solve problems and get things done with a positive attitude, Bob the Builder and pals dig, haul and build together! With friends like Scoop the Digger, Roley the Steamroller, Lofty the crane, Muck the dump truck and Dizzy the cement mixer, Bob and his business partner Wendy live in an imaginative world full of new experiences. Several other characters include, Bob's cat Pilchard, Roley's friend Bird, Farmer Pickles, Travis the Tractor, Spud the Scarecrow, Trix the Forklift, Skip, and many more. Also See Bob the Builder Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember (2001) Bob the Builder: The Knights of Can-A-Lot (2003) Bob the Builder: Snowed Under, The Bobblesberg Winter Games (2004) Bob the Builder: When Bob Became a Builder (2005) Bob the Builder: Built to Be Wild (2006) Bob the Builder: Scrambler to the Rescue (2007) Bob the Builder: Race to the Finish (2008) TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used Sound Ideas, AUTO, RACE, STOCK DRAG - TIRE BURN OUT, DRAG RACERS (Heard once in "Muck and the Old School Wall.") Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - ENGINE WHISTLE (GWR) 01 (Heard twice in "Muck's Train to Trouble.") Sound Ideas, GUN, RIFLE - SEVERAL SHOTS, WITH RICOCHET (Heard often throughout the first season coming from the TV.) Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID SIREN, ALARM, DIGIFFECTS (Heard once in "Lofty the Lifeguard.") Sound Ideas, SHIP, HORN - SHIPS HORN, 1 LONG BLAST, CLOSE, ALARM, DIGIFFECTS (Heard three times in "The Three Musketrucks.") Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS (Heard once in "Scruffty on Guard.") Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02 (Heard once in "Magnetic Lofty." and twice in "Racing Muck.") Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 (Heard once in "Mr Bentley's Winter Fair.") (When Spud chases Humpty around the stalls, this causes Mr. Bentley to stick Bob's walkie talkie into the inflatable Santa which then punctures it, this sound plays when all of the air is let out.) Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 05 (Heard once in "Mr Bentley's Winter Fair.") (When Spud chases Humpty around the stalls, this causes Mr. Bentley to stick Bob's walkie talkie into the inflatable Santa which then punctures it, this sound plays when all of the air is let out.) Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING, (Heard once in "Spud the Pilot.") Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING, (Heard once in "Spud the Dragon" when the costume Spud was wearing had springs in its eyes.) Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - SKID AND LARGE AUTO CRASH, CARTOON (Skid only, most of the time.) Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON (Skid only, most of the time.) Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PIANO HEAD SHAKE, (Heard once in "Bob's Boots.") Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 05 (Heard once in "Muck Gets Stuck.") Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT (Heard once in "Tumbler's Perfect Promenade.") Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOPS, (Heard once in "Muck's Monster.") Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM, or Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 Hollywoodedge, Forest Ambience Bird PE010101 (Heard only in the "Project: Build It" series.) Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 or Hollywoodedge, Whistling Wind Stead PE033301 (Heard once in "Mr Bentley's Winter Fair." "Travis's Busy Day." and "Spud the DJ.") Hollywoodedge, Tire Skids For Plane PE060901 Hollywoodedge, Gto Mix Revs Peel Out PE074101 (Heard in a couple episodes of "Ready, Steady, Build!") Hollywoodedge, Body Falls Snow PE106701 (Heard once in "Sporty Spud.") Hollywoodedge, Alarm Clock Wind Up 1 L TE012401 (Heard once in "Bob the Farmer.") Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 (Heard once in "Scratch's Hidden Treasures.") Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110401 (Heard once in "Muck's Beach Tower," in a low pitch.) Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110501 (Heard once in "Scoop's Sea Rescue.") Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110901 (Heard in "Scrambler's Stage Surprise" and "Lofty and the Monster.") Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass Rev PE111001 (Heard once in "Lofty and the Monster.") Hollywoodedge, Crash Wood Glass Met PE111401 (Heard once in "Lofty and the Monster.") Hollywoodedge, Crash Car Flip Imp Rol PE111501 Hollywoodedge, Car Fender Bang HardM PE111801 (Heard once in "Tumbler's Perfect Promenade.") Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small 1 Shor PE111901 (Heard once in "Packer's Big Delivery.") Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086301 (Heard once in "Scoop Saves the Day.") Hollywoodedge, Bullet Impacts Multi PE113301 Hollywoodedge, Wood Break Or Shatter PE113401 Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 Hollywoodedge, Single Piece Wood Fal PE113801 or HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Wood Clattering Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 (Heard once in "Scoop Saves the Day.") Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCSqueak PE180401 Hollywoodedge, Air Brake Hiss Honk PE296501 (Heard in "Project: Build It episodes.") (Used for Packer for everytime he stops.) Hollywoodedge, Dry Skids Long Squeal PE297001 (Heard in "Project: Build It episodes.") Hollywoodedge, Semi Horn Honk Long Sh PE298101 (Heard in "Project: Build It episodes.") (Used for Packer.) Hollywoodedge, Car Skid Short Medium TE047102 (Heard in "Slow Down Scrambler!" and "Packer's Big Delivery.") Hollywoodedge, Big Slow Boinkboing CRT015801 (Heard twice in "Trix and the Bug.") Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 (Heard three times in "Trix and the Bug.") Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (Heard often in "Trix and the Bug.") Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 (Heard in "Project: Build It episodes.") (Used for Dodger.) Hollywoodedge, Several Short Rapid CRT020702 (Heard in "Project: Build It episodes.") (Used for Dodger.) Hollywoodedge, Metal Hit WwhistleW CRT032001 (Heard once in "Muck Gets Stuck.") Hollywoodedge, Metallic Clicks Rap CRT038103 (Heard once in "Muck Gets Stuck.") Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard once in "Roley Brings the House Down." "Packer's Trailer Trouble." "Tumbler and the Skate Park." and "Tumbler's Perfect Promenade.") Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 (Heard once in "Dodger's Dairy Disaster.") Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 (Heard once in "Eskimo Bob." "Off-Road Scrambler." and "Scoop's Best Team Ever.") HiT Entertainment Sample Library (in association with HollywoodEdge) - Crowd Cheering and Whooping HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Door Open and Close HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Rooster Crowing Realtime Image Gallery Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series)/Image Gallery/Original Series Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series)/Image Gallery/Project: Build It Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series)/Image Gallery/Ready, Steady, Build! Audio Samples External Links Category:Good Shows